We all must die: Special Hunger Games
by Fire and Starlight
Summary: Yeah, well it's a games featuring Mary-sue's and Gary-stu's so I could kill them. They are annoying so submit because who doesn't want to see them die. SYOT open! 3/16 spots filled
1. Chapter 1

**One more story can not hurt. I have been oh god reading about some cringy oc's cough mary-sue's Gary-Stu's. So damn annoying, well this is going to be different but I had to okay. Time to get what they deserved. The form is below.**

 **Name: (Go crazy if you want)**

 **Age: (12-18)**

 **District:**

 **Appearance: (I'm expecting to notch gorgeous tributes possibly)**

 **Personality:**

 **Family: (Orphans, whatever)**

 **Friends:**

 **History:**

 **Weapon of choice: (Put all if you want, it is a Mary sue or Gary-stu)**

 **Strengths: (Watch, I'll get a form, oh he or she is good at everything)**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **I'll accept review and Pm, give me the worst character ever and I will make sure they die a painful death, I know there are no spots for reaped/volunteered, reaction and all that stuff. I'm going straight to the games.**

Small bit of prologue to make it legal.

Random person:

Yay, the Games are back and they are bringing in sixteen tributes and I heard they were going to be special.


	2. Tribute List

"Welcome all to this special Hunger Games that it's supposed to be for the gary-stu's and mary-sue's over in other means, with perfect. Do you know how terrible they are from what the definitions are!" Dire screamed.

"We have 16 tributes, let's see who we have!"

"Emily from District 1!"

"Sparkle Beauty from District 1!"

"Siliconia Mianda Ashtonia from District 1!"

"Diamond-Sapphire Opal McSparkly from District 1!"

"Brilliance Gleam from District 2!"

"Edison McSmarmtyPants from District 3!"

"Coral Saltcreek from District 4!"

"Lightna Yaesah from District 5!"

"Jada Glimmer Poppy Kanorah from District 6!"

"Birch-Oak Tree Dumbadrore from District 7!"

"Harry James Primitus from District 8!"

"Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore from District 12!"

"Oops, I forgot to mention it was actually twelve and here are my thoughts. Please don't watch these games and I possibly won't!" Dire screamed, rubbing his temples stepping back from his podium. For the love of shit, someone help him.

* * *

 **I'm going to need ten million dollars and maybe therapy right after this. What did I get into? And plus, welcome to these Games, please buckle up and enjoy your ride on the stupid airplane. There are massages for those who needs a break me especially while I'm writing. I'll get I don't kow ten chapters done by tonight.**


	3. Help me

**Help me**

 **Emily-District 1 female**

Ooh, what an honour to get chosen for this special's Hunger Games and besides I knew I was perfect though. So I fit the criteria with my flawless blonde hair that stays in place reaches to my waist and my baby blue eyes; no wonder why no one likes.

This is just another strategy and I could win. The gong sounded and I ran, grabbing a weapon because I was perfect at them and swung it around carelessly. Striking a tribute I didn't know.

Suddenly, I found something stab me and i fell forward.

 _But I wanted to prove myself!_

 **Lightna Yaesah-District 5 Female**

I just didn't want that to happen to me. I volunteered because I knew I was beautiful and perfect at everything including weapons so I joined and this wasn't how I expected it to happen.

I wanted to win and have everyone continue to love me!

Come on, my eyes change colours everyday, doesn't that sound like a cool victor to you!

Not my fault someone killed me.

 **~Capitol~**

Dire watched the scene unfold and talked about the two deaths which his voice sounded like he was disgusted.

"In 12th Place, Lightna Yaesah from District 5 was sworded by Emily from District 1, she was well loved in her district…"

"In 11th Place. Emily from District 1 was killed by Brilliance Gleam from District 1,again she was loved especially for her beauty but more deaths to come, nine more deaths is for certain. Who will win these special Hunger Games?" Dire finished.


	4. Everyone dies

**Everyone has to die**

 **~Capitol~**

"Fun fact: the game-makers said they added a plague every time someone touches something so we must watch the painful experience. My thoughts are this is going to kill ributes quicker than I imagined!" Dire commutated.

 **Birch-Oak Tree-District 7 Male**

I touched an object as I passed through the arena. The next second I fell forward, with pain agonizing like fire inside me.

I looked at my hand and screamed, my hand turned purple and I could no longer feel it. This is stupid.

And I was a smart brilliant person who could remember everything from when I was born and I was super strong also. It was fun.

Soon, I found myself with tears streaming down my face as I looked at the blank ceiling not moving until I felt myself seeing death for the first time.

 **Sparkle Beauty-District 1 Female**

This couldn't be happening to me! I couldn't die yet. I wanted to win since I was perfect. I hate this.

I was useless against the encroaching disease on me and I felt myself lose consciousness.

 **Harry James Primitus**

Soon, nine more cannons had sounded which I knew how much as this was the quickest games ever. Besides, at least I won just like I wanted to right?

I was the best. I beat everyone.

Now everyone love me

~Capitol~

"Tenth Place was Birch-Oak Tree from District 7 killed by the plague…"

"Ninth place was Sparkle Beauty from District 1 killed by the plague…"

"Eingth Place was Albus Dumbledore from District 12 killed by the plague…"

"Edison McSmaryPants was in seventh place killed by the plague…"

"Sixth place was Siliconia Mianda Ashtonia from District 1 killed by the plague…"

"5th place was Diamond-Sapphire Opal McSparkly from District 1 killed by the plague…"

"4th Place was by Brilliance Gleam from District 2 killed by the plague

"3rd Place was Coral Saltcreek from District 4 by the plague!"

"2nd Place Jada Glimmer Poppy Kanorah from District 6!"

"And our victor is Harry James Primitius and we will reside in the Capitol and his family also. Thank you! Thank You game-makers for killing everyone I was getting tortured."


End file.
